Sibling
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [One-shot]Setiap saudara pasti mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Baik itu dinding yang membatasi perbedaan mereka, maupun tali yang mengikat persamaan mereka./Di dunia ini, tak selamanya semua berbeda. Juga, tak selamanya di tengah kebersamaan akan menyelinap yang namanya persamaan./Dia adik perempuanku. Yang paling kucinta./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Sibling**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **K**

 _ **Genre: Family**_

 _ **Main Character: Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruko (Fem!Naruto)**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **One-shot, Sister-hood, Uzumaki!Ino,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **Ino's PoV**

Di dunia ini, tak selamanya semua berbeda. Juga, tak selamanya di tengah kebersamaan akan menyelinap yang namanya persamaan.

Aku menatap lekat-lekat seseorang yang tengah belajar dengan serius di kamarnya. Pintu kayu itu sedikit terbuka menampakkan siluetnya dalam balutan kaus putih _oblong_ dan _earphone_ hitam yang betah bertengger menutupi telinganya–melantunkan lagu-lagu yang aku sendiri tak tahu judulnya.

Mengabaikan televisi yang meracau sendirian. Atensinya sibuk menyelami kata demi kata yang tercetak dalam tumpukan lembaran-lembaran putih berjilid–buku. Gelagatnya seolah-olah memaksakan otaknya untuk merekam apa yang dibacanya.

Aku menyesap sejenak teh hijau hangat yang kini menemani waktu malamku setelah usai mempelajari Matematika dan Bahasa Jepang serta mengerjakan tugas Kimia yang susahnya tak bisa diungkapkan secara lisan maupun tulisan.

Di sini, di balkon kamarku, aku menikmati indahnya rembulan. Langit kelam itu begitu memukau dengan taburan cahaya-cahaya bintang yang berdifusi ke seluruh penjuru dunia yang tak bersudut. Hah, benar-benar mampu mengusir kepenatan yang ada.

Netra _aquamarine_ ini kembali mengamati indahnya cakrawala malam. Jika dipikir-pikir, Bulan bertolak belakang dengan Matahari. Jika Bulan menyejukkan para penikmatnya, Sang Surya menguji kami dengan sengatan cahayanya. Pada akhirnya, Matahari membantu Bulan dengan memberikan sinarnya untuk menerangi malam yang jelaga.

Terlintas, sesuatu yang membuatku memikirkan sesuatu yang memang bukanlah sebuah masalah. Tapi lebih tepatnya err–rasa syukur?

Sejenak manikku meniliknya dari kejauhan. Seseorang yang mengisi seluruh hidup ini sehingga penuh warna. Bahkan lebih banyak daripada pelangi. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang tulus. Sembari merapalkan doa-doa yang mengiringi rasa damai di hati.

Dia adik perempuanku. Yang paling kucinta.

Dia demam _Bollywood,_ aku demam _KoreaHallyu._ Dia nge- _fans_ dengan Khan, aku menggila karena BigBang. Dia suka asam, aku suka manis. Dia _boyish,_ aku _feminim._ Suatu hal yang lumrah jika sepasang saudara mempunyai perbedaan yang menjadi ciri khas masing-masing. Tak ayal, membuat mereka terkadang beradu mulut untuk mencapai opini demi memuaskan kebutuhan masing-masing.

Menurutku Drama Korea itu alurnya menyenangkan, tidak tertebak. Sementara menurut Naruko- _chan_ –adikku– _Bollywood_ jauh lebih menyenangkan, karena ia bisa menyanyi bersuka ria sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sesuai irama. Di ujung cerita, kami berdebat siapa yang akan menikmati pertunjukan kesukaan masing-masing perkara jadwal tayangnya bersibobrok. Hingga akhirnya _Kaa-san_ pemenangnya dan menikmati suguhan siaran berita dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Sementara kami?

Jangan tanya, _Kaa-san_ –Uzumaki Kushina–yang bagaikan keturunan Hitler itu mengurung kami di kamar dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang menggunung. Seakan lagu-lama, beliau berlaku demikian untuk masa depan kami yang cerah. Investasi untuk prestasi yang gemilang.

Bermukim di satu atap yang sama dan lahir dari keturunan keluarga yang sama tak mengelakkan fakta bahwa kami mmepunyai persamaan. Tentu, persamaan yang paling pertama dikenal orang-orang adalah fisiknya. Pernah sekali aku mengajak Naruko- _chan_ ke sekolah, dan seisi kelas menggema karena di hebohkan dengan aku mempunyai kembaran. _Please, she's my sister, not my twin sister._ Gila saja, semirip itu kah kami yang merupakan saudara terpaut jarak enam tahun? Dasar.

Yah, secara psikologis, adanya kebersamaan yang kontinu dalam ruang lingkup seseorang dengan yang lainnya mampu menimbulkan persepsi di pemikiran orang lain bahwa mereka sama–malah ada yang mengira kembar. Kuakui itu benar.

Dan, tentu kami mempunyai kesamaan dari segi selera. Aku suka Biru, dia suka Biru. Aku suka Anime, dia juga. Kebiasaanku yang selalu berendam di kamar–apa saja kulakukan, yang pasti hanya keluar kamar sekedar menonton televisi sebentar, mandi, makan, dan buang air–begitu juga dengan dia. Juga, sama-sama memelihara ikan yang sama.

Bukan kakak-adik namanya jika tidak pernah bertengkar. Aku ingat, ketika aku kecil dulu, kami sering bertengkar–tidak pernah absen untuk itu. Tiada hari tanpa adu mulut. Melontarkan kata-kata tajam hanya memperebutkan hal sepele. Terkadang _ngeselin._

Bersyukur? Pasti. Kalau tidak ada Naruko- _chan_ mungkin hidupku hanya sebatas pergaulan dengan teman-eman sebaya ataupun junior di sekolahan. Hambar, seperti makanan buatan _Tou-san_ yang selalu hambar. Jika diibaratkan, dia adalah pemanis kehidupan. Anugerah terbesar dari _Kami-sama_ untuk mengisi hari-hari bersama adik tersayang walaupun sifatnya sangat disayangkan. Terkadang, menyedihkan ju–

Aku tersentak, seakan mengingat sesuatu. Aku melirik jam dinding berbentuk Apel yang bertengger manis menghiasi kamar.

–ASTAGA! SUDAH JAM 9 DAN SEBENTAR LAGI _ROOMATE_ TAYANG!

Sebagai penutup, langkahan seribu kaki menggema di dalam rumah. Menghentak lantai dengan kasar, seolah-olah ingin retak saat itu juga–bahkan hancur lebur. Yah, tidak ingin di kejar waktu sebenarnya. Mengingat _reality show_ dari Negara Ginseng itu akan segera tayang pada jadwalnya. Tapi, ketakutan akan kehilangan momen-momen penting kini semakin membuatku gigit jari tatkala melihat Sang Adik duduk manis menikmati _santapan_ malamnya.

"Minggir, sebentar lagi _Roomate_ akan tayang," usirku pada si Kuning dua ekor kuda. Sementara yang diusir hanya menatapku dengan tatapan memelas dan tetap menikmati _kudapan_ nya.

" _Oh come on, sist! Na Tum Jano Na Hum_ belum selesai! Bisakah kau sekali saja tak mengganggu acara menontonku, Ino- _nee_?" ujarnya sedikit kesal. Aku menatap Naruko- _chan_ dengan tatapan dingin disertai wajah datar.

"Belajar sana, Naruko- _chan._ Aku dengar besok kau ada ulangan Matematika."

"Aku sudah lelah belajar, aku ingin istirahat," elaknya. Seakan tak ingin singgasana emasnya direbut oleh siapapun.

 **TAP!**

Sebuah dentuman yang cukup kuat mampu memberhentikan pertarungan kami yang mulai memanas. Langsung saja, dengan serentak atensi kami berpaling. Menatap layar yang awalnya berwarna-warni kini menghitam. Aku, bisa melihat wajah sangar _Kaa-san_ dengan kabel colokan televisi di tangannya.

"Berhenti bertengkar atau _Kaa-san_ jual televisinya!"

Kami hanya melenggang pergi dengan raut wajah pasrah. Menapaki lantai rumah yang mendadak dingin dengan langkah gontai yang terayun bersama tubuh lunglai. Langkah demi langkah menuntun kami untuk kembali ke bilik peraduan masing-masing. Setidaknya, kehilangan satu episode tak apa kan? Daripada aku merelakan nyawaku habis tercabik oleh Ibuku sendiri.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halooo, kembali dengan fict one-shot yang baru~! Ya, anggap sebagai fict untuk merayakan tamatnya ToD, hehe:D/tebarconfetti _Yosh, mind to review?_


End file.
